The present invention relates to an external rearview mirror for vehicles, especially motor vehicles, comprising a support at the mirror housing and a mirror holder which is adjustable relative to the support and which, in an adjusted position, is supported thereat with at least one guide element that rests under the bias of at least one spring at a spherical inner support surface of the support.
In such known external rearview mirrors, the mirror holder is provided at its rear with spring arms which, under the force of a respective spring element, rest at the counter surface of the support in the form of a spherical inner surface. In order to be able to support the spring element at the guide element, a special constructive design of the guide elements is required.
In another known exterior rear view mirror guide elements are provided at the back side of the mirror holder. The guide elements are secured between the two legs of a substantially triangular spring element. This also requires a special constructive design.
It is an object of the invention to embody an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that it has a simple constructive design but allows for a simple adjustment and positional securing of the mirror holder relative to the support of the mirror housing.